La folie de Kôga
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Kôga, le shinigami rebelle, contemple la mort de ses idéaux à travers la lueur reflétée par sa lame. Son pouvoir monstrueux, hideux, est le pire qui existe, mais il ne peut faire machine arrière. SPOILER épisode 251 Arc HS rébellion des zanpakutoh


**Titre : La folie de Kôga**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour violence et sous-entendus de rapports sexuels)**

**Personnages : Kôga-Muramasa **

**Genres : OS yaoi angst  
**

**Note : cette fanfic est un SPOILER EPISODE 251 de Bleach. Elle reprend une scène de cet épisode, ajoutant une interprétation psychologique (légère, hein, on n'est pas non plus dans un cabinet de psychiatre XD) et allongeant un tout petit peu la scène de sorte qu'elle soit encore plus choquante. Parce que moi, je l'air trouvé, sinon choquante, du moins assez marquante. Je trouve que ce nouvel arc de Bleach, "la rebellion des zanpakutoh", est l'un des meilleur HS auquel on ait eu droit, et ce bien que le perso de Muramasa fasse fichtrement penser à Ulquiorra...c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je l'aime bien, il a un look sympa. Et cet épisode est vraiment triste pour lui.**

**Pour ceux qui ne regarde pas l'anime ou qui n'ont pas suivi l'arc HS "rébellion des zanpakutoh" vous n'allez rien comprendre. Inutile de lire, je pense.  
**

_

* * *

Kôga….Kôga…pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

_Kôga….ta voix…je ne l'entend presque plus._

…

Kôga se trouvait dans une grotte vaste et humide, plongée dans une obscurité semi-totale; seul l'égouttement de l'eau sur les stalactites de calcaire rompait le silence mortuaire des lieux.

L'ancien shinigami, désormais rebelle, contemplait son épée immaculée, essayant d'y détecter une trace de sang. Un ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres; une lueur de folie éclaira ses pupilles, et, l'espace d'un court instant, ce fût comme si son zanpakutoh lui répondait, tandis qu'il le faisait tourner dans sa paume pour examiner le plat de la lame, faisant scintiller son fil.

Soudain, une voix grave l'appela.

- _Kôga…_

Le visage à demi masqué de l'homme se crispa. Son regard devînt acéré et ses muscles se tendirent, redressant son sabre.

Une aura bleuâtre brilla, à côté de lui, et la matérialisation de Muramasa apparut.

Le guerrier se détendit. Sa voix, adoucit, résonna néanmoins dans la caverne :

- Oh, c'est toi…

- Pourquoi tues-tu des innocents du Rukongaï ?, interrogea l'apparition d'une voix monotone qui cachait à la perfection ses sentiments.

Son manieur sourit, carnassier, et répondit sur un ton posé tout en contemplant sa lame, fasciné :

- Ah…c'était pour que la Soul Society comprenne.

Muramasa contempla l'autre de ses yeux limpides et demanda, sans émotion apparente :

- Comprenne quoi ?

- La bêtise dont-ils ont fait preuve en m'exilant. Mais aussi qu'ils ne sont rien face à moi, face à mon pouvoir !, ajouta durement l'ennemi du Gotei 13.

Il ricana à nouveau, laissant voir à son zanpakutoh le vacillement de son esprit fragilisé par les trahisons et les humiliations subies.

Quelques secondes, Muramasa pense qu'il vaudrait mieux tout abandonner et encourager Kôga à se rendre. Cette pensée l'effleure, mais il la repousse de toutes ses forces. Peut-être la folie de son maître l'a-t-elle atteint. Cependant, il tente de rester cohérent, de garder un cap dans la discussion qui menace de sombrer dans un abîme d'incompréhension.

- C'est pour cela que tu as tué de manière irréfléchie des gens qui ne pouvait rien contre toi ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire pour construire notre nouveau monde ?

Le reproche perce légèrement dans sa voix, mais le zanpakutoh est soulagé. Peut-être qu'en ayant exprimer ainsi ses craintes, cela aidera Kôga à recouvrer un semblant de raison.

Le regard vert de Kuchiki de plissa et se figea sur la silhouette pâle du jeune homme brun.

- Notre ?, lança la voix tranquille du propriétaire de ce regard.

Sans que rien n'ait pu le laisser prévoir, l'ancien soldat du Gotei se leva et attrapa la forme humaine de son zanpakutoh par la gorge, serrant celle-ci de sa poigne de fer.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment ça « notre » ?!, éclata Kôga d'une voix toujours douce, mais étrangement plus forte. Te fous pas de moi !

Il resserra sa prise, et Muramasa commença à manquer d'air. C'était étrange, il n'était pourtant pas humain, mais la privation d'oxygène sous cette forme pouvait lui être douloureuse.

- Est-ce que tu te crois mon égal ?, fit Kôga d'un air mi incrédule, mi moqueur.

- Kôga…, souffla Muramasa avec désespoir.

- Tu es mon katana !, rugit soudainement le troisième siège de la sixième division avec fureur. Alors tu la fermes et tu obéis à mes ordres, comme un bon petit katana !!

Il rejeta violemment le jeune homme sur le sol, et ce dernier s'effondra. Puis il se redressa, haletant, et, se tenant le cou, où une marque rouge s'étalait sur la peau pâle, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Celle-ci passait avec difficulté, sifflante, dans sa gorge meurtrie. Il cracha un peu de sang, sa toux se répercutant sur les parois en pierre de la caverne.

Enfin, il redressa la tête. Son regard pur était voilé par une souffrance à la fois physique et morale. Une tristesse infinie couvait derrière ces iris bleus, un mélange d'amour et de résignation. Kôga ressentit une bouffée de rage à leur vue, qui s'embrasa lorsque le jeune homme prononça misérablement des mots qui cherchait au contraire à l'apaiser.

- Tu es fatigué. Reposons-nous un peu.

- La ferme !!, s'écria le possesseur de zanpakutoh. Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale katana !

Il se mit à labourer les côtés de son compagnon de coups de pieds. Ce dernier étouffa ses plaintes, se contentant de se replier sur lui-même pour recevoir les coups. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes tandis que l'autre s'acharnait sur lui, écrasant et éclatant ses os à l'intérieur de son corps.

- Je vais te montrer qui est le maître.

Il défait sa ceinture et s'approche du jeune homme recroquevillé sur le sol. Du pied, il le retourne et lui fait écarter les jambes.

- Je vais tous leur montrer…que je suis le plus fort, gronda l'homme en se mettant à genoux.

…

_J'ai toujours voulu t'aider. De tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Pourquoi, Kôga ?_

_Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas ?_

_Pourquoi je te dégoûte ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu me HAIS ?_

_Je suis si seul…dans ce monde qui est le tien, il n'y a rien. Où es-tu Kôga ?_

_Où es-tu, mon âme sœur ?_

_Tu me manques. Dans ce monde qui est le tien…tout est mort quand tu n'y es pas._


End file.
